Forever Is Almost Long Enough
by Roxson
Summary: Maggie ends her relationship with Jonathan. But how will she repair her relationship with Bianca? A reworking of the time right before BAM goes to Paris.


22

**Forever Is Almost Long Enough**

As Jonathan stormed out of the apartment, Maggie was sure she had done the right thing. She and Jonathan were over, she had ended it. Her friends had finally gotten through to her. For weeks she had refused to listen; only seeing what she wanted to see from Jonathan. She ignored the fear and made excuses for his behavior, blaming herself for his temper. He had only hit her once. He would never do it again!

But now the fear was morphing into something different; regret. Not regret that she and Jonathan were over but regret for the way she had treated her friends. She had said horrible things to them, lashing out though they were only trying to help; trying to make her see what he was.

She never really loved Jonathan, she realized that now. How could she be so blind? Was she so desperate for someone's love that it didn't matter who? What was left for her? She felt so alone. The one person she could always turn to she had driven way. She needed Bianca so much right now.

As she thought about the previous weeks her mind kept returning to all the harsh things she had said to her best friend. It hurt worse than not having Jonathan. How could she have been so stupid!

Aidan interrupted her thoughts with a knock on the door. "Maggie, I have to go to work." This is Steve; he's going to stand watch outside your apartment while I'm gone. I'll be back later." Aidan was a P.I. as well as friend to Maggie. He and Anita are the ones who had finally gotten through to her about Jonathan's abusive history.

"Do you plan on staying here all night?" Maggie was surprised.

"I certainly do."

"Honestly Aidan," Maggie replied, "I really appreciate the effort but I don't need someone outside my door all night. Jonathan gave me back the keys to the apartment and if he shows up I won't let him in."

"I don't want you here alone this evening," Aidan admonished, "I think you're still vulnerable. If you don't want a guard, is there someone you can stay with? How about Bianca?"

Dejectedly, Maggie crossed the room and collapsed on the couch. Aidan thought he knew what was wrong and he was pretty sure it was wrapped up in girl's conflict over Jonathan. He crossed to sit beside her. "You know you can talk to her don't you?"

"I don't think so." Maggie shook her head. "Why would Bianca even want to speak to me let alone see me after the way I treated her?"

"Try her Maggie, you might be surprised," Aidan said firmly.

"Oh, Aidan I've made such a mess." Maggie mumbled.

Aidan, rising from the couch replied, "You don't give Bianca enough credit, she cares about you deeply. A simple apology may be all it takes. I've got to go but I'll see you later. Don't go anywhere without Steve. He is supposed to stick with you."

As the door closed behind Aidan, the loneliness crept back over Maggie. The tears started to fall.

Bianca was pacing her apartment unable to sit still. She had put Miranda down for a nap and now she had nothing to distract her from thoughts of Maggie. She was worried sick. What was happening? Anita had promise to call and let her know how it went with Maggie. She contemplated just going over there. But reminded herself it was better that she stay away. If Aidan and Anita were going to get through to Maggie it had to be done without her. She had pushed Maggie too hard about Jonathan. All it had done was put a wall between them. But she couldn't stand the thought of Maggie getting hurt. She loved her. She hadn't lied when she said it. It wasn't just a ploy to get Maggie away from Jonathan. Maybe she shouldn't have said it. Had she driven Maggie away for good? She moved to the phone. No, she couldn't call. What if they were still there? Would Maggie finally leave him? Oh God, would he hurt her again? Somebody call. Somebody call! She was so focused on her mantra of 'somebody call' that when the phone rang it made her jump. She picked it up before it rang a second time.

"Hey it's Anita," her friend said. "What happened?" Bianca asked without even a hello. "It's done," Anita answered immediately. "It wasn't easy but Maggie did it! You are right Bianca, she is a strong person. Once she truly understood about Jonathan she didn't hesitate to act."

"Is she alright?" Bianca worried.

"The truth? No, I don't think so."

Bianca gasped.

"Jonathan didn't physically hurt her." Anita quickly interjected. "But this must be tearing her apart emotionally. She's lost someone she hoped loved her. She has to feel unloved and lonely. She needs her friends more than ever. She needs you."

"You know what she said to me." Bianca moaned, "That maybe she wasn't lovable. I told her she was so wrong."

"She needs to hear that again and again. Call her."

"If she'll even talk to me. We said some pretty hurtful things to each other."

"Does that matter? She needs to know your there for her regardless" said Anita sternly.

"I know. You're right. I'll call her immediately. And thanks."

The apartment had grown dark but Maggie didn't care. She sat there with the lights off trying to figure out how her life had become such a mess. Mostly she was hoping to find a way to apologize to Bianca. But every time she thought about everything that had happened she cried. She was crying for what felt like the umpteenth time when the phone rang. And she let it. The answering machine could pick it up. She wasn't in the mood for idle conversation and she certainly wasn't in the mood to talk to Jonathan. Ignoring the ring she crossed into the kitchen for something to drink. A good stiff drink might do the trick. But as she reached for a bottle she realized, Jonathan was the drinker and when he drank… Bianca's voice came over the answering machine.

"Maggie, please pickup if your there… Please." Bianca's soft voice implored, "Maggie? _Please._ …Okay. Listen, I… I want you to know… that if you need me I'm here. No stress, no pressure. I'll come to you. If you want. Or you could come here. Whatever. I don't want you to be alone. I want to be there for you. I need to….to make sure you are alright."

Maggie slowly crossed to the phone, a little scared to pickup.

"I never meant to … I can't stand the thought…" Bianca stammered. "I'm going to keep calling until I get you, I can't stand..."

Maggie picked up the receiver and said timidly "Can I come to you?"

"Oh thank god," Bianca murmured under her breath. "Yes, right now," she said than back pedaled, "or whenever you want," hoping against hope that it would be immediately.

"Right now," Maggie voiced less timidly and hung up.

Maggie hesitated for only a moment and then was out the door, Steve rushing behind her. She needed to see Bianca. She needed to apologize. She needed her friend back. She'd find away to repair what had happened between them.

Bianca almost cried with relieve when she hung up the phone. She'd find away to repair what had happened between them. But right now her daughter was crying for mommy.

Maggie stood outside Bianca's apartment for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. She was trying to gather her nerve. What could she ever say to make things better between them? A simple apology is what Aidan had suggested and she decided that's where she would start. She knocked softly and told herself it was because she didn't want to wake the baby and not her nerves. The door flung open immediately. Bianca must have been standing right inside the door, Maggie thought.

Bianca had spent the last several minutes pacing to the door and back anxious for Maggie's arrival and just as nervous. Being closer to the door will not bring her here quicker, she was chiding herself when Maggie knocked.

They stood for a moment silently staring at each other; Maggie looking for signs of anger and Bianca making sure that Maggie was at least physically alright. The only thing Bianca saw amiss was that the girl had obviously been crying. The pain in Maggie's eyes made Bianca's heart skip a beat.

They spoke simultaneously saying each others name and stopped. Maggie pressed forward, "I am so sorry. So, so sorry." "Wait," Bianca interrupted, "at least come in so I can shut the door."

"Are you sure you even want me here."

"Of course," Bianca groaned as she gripped Maggie's hand and tugged her into the room. She would have tugged Maggie into her arms, but she wasn't sure her friend would accept it. She settled for shutting and locking the door in hopes it would keep Maggie from leaving.

Maggie moved across the room and when she was on the other side turned back to Bianca and started again, "Can you ever forgive me? I didn't mean those awful things I said. I didn't."

"Oh, Maggie, I know you didn't. I said some things I shouldn't have as well," Bianca rushed to say.

"You were just trying to help," Maggie interrupted," I see that now and all I did was hurt you."

"Stop, I don't care what you said, I just care that you're alright. I was so worried that Jonathan would hurt you again."

"How could I have been so stupid, so blind? I should have listened."

"We can all be blind when looking for the right person to love." Boy didn't that sound trite Bianca thought. But she knew she had been blind as well. How could she not have known? Why did it take something this painful to show her how much she loved Maggie? That she had always loved her. And why did she have to tell Maggie when she did? She had actually blurted it out in their last fight about Jonathan and Maggie had run. "I shouldn't have told you that I loved you."

"Then you did say it just to get me away from Jonathan." It was more of a question than a statement, and Maggie wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"No Maggie, I meant it. I just shouldn't have dumped it on you like that. My timing sucks. It shouldn't have been about me. I wanted so badly for you to hear what I was saying about Jonathan. I was trying to get through to you and in the process I let my own feelings get in the way."

"I wasn't really listening to any of it. Not really." Maggie replied "I was to busy defending Jonathan and what I thought I felt for him. But it wasn't real, not any of it." Maggie sank down onto the couch, unable to meet Bianca's eyes. "I don't know how I feel, its all jumbled up inside. All I care about now is that you forgive me. The only thing I know for sure is that I feel so alone without you. It's not Jonathan I miss."

Bianca moved to sit beside her. "You're not alone. I'm here. I'm still your friend and I always will be." Bianca placed her hand over Maggie's. "Our friendship can't be destroyed by a few harsh words. The love a feel for you is about friendship first and foremost. I will not lose you as a friend."

Maggie turned her hand over and wrapped her fingers in Bianca's. She slowly raised her eyes to meet Bianca's and saw them shimmering with the tears she felt in her own. "Can I ask you a favor?" Maggie said softly. Bianca nodded. "Can I stay here tonight?" "You can stay as long as you want." Bianca said with relief. They wrapped their arms around each other in a long wanted, much needed embrace.

"Omigod, Steve." Maggie broke away from the hug.

"What? Who's Steve?"

"I left him sitting in the car."

"Again, who's Steve?" Bianca didn't know what to think.

"He's sort'a my bodyguard, Aidan asked him to watch out for me. I'd better go down and tell him he can leave. Then I'll run back to my apartment and pickup some clothes for tomorrow." Maggie rushed toward the door.

"Hold on." Bianca stopped her. "If you are going to go back to your apartment someone should go with you and I can't because of Miranda. I don't want you running into Jonathan."

"I don't think Jonathan will hurt me." Maggie protested, and then stopped herself as she saw Bianca's expression. "I'll take Steve with me, okay."

"Make sure he comes back and see's you inside." Bianca said sternly.

"Yes, Mom." Maggie smiled at her friend.

It would take Maggie about 45 minutes so Bianca decided to make use of the time by getting the spare room ready. She would rather have Maggie in the room with her but didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, especially after her badly timed declaration of love. She was appalled at the shape of the room. The bed was covered in boxes full of Christmas decorations. It was February and she had yet to put them away.

She was trying to figure out how she was going to get the boxes downstairs into the basement storage room when the doorbell rang. It was Aidan. Steve had let him know they would be here instead of Maggie's. Aidan offered to help carry the boxes downstairs.

Aidan was relieved that Bianca and Maggie had apparently patched things up. He knew the girls meant so much to each other. He was hopeful this was a good start to Maggie's recovery from Jonathan. As they were getting the first load, Miranda started to cry. Bianca sent him on saying she would be down in a minute, Miranda in tow. When Bianca, with Miranda in the stroller, arrived at the storage room, Aidan was standing there with boxes at his feet trying to figure out where to put things. It was going to take some doing but Bianca assured him that everything would fit. After about 20 minutes they had enough room for all the boxes including the ones still upstairs. As Bianca worked on storing the boxes Aidan went up for the last few.

When he arrived upstairs Reggie and Greenlee were at the door. Both were part of the group that had set out to make Maggie realize Jonathan was bad news. Greenlee had always insisted Jonathan was more than an abusive person. She had been searching for proof of his criminal activities. They were there because Greenlee was sure she had found the evidence she needed to prove just that. She had wanted to discuss it with Bianca but Aidan, with his detective background, was an even better person to confirm her suspicions.

Jonathan stepped around the corner and into the door of the storeroom. Bianca looked up expecting Aidan. Surprised, her immediate response was "Maggie's not here." She added after seeing the expression in Jonathan eyes, "but Aidan is."

"I don't care about Aidan, and I'm glad Maggie is not here, she doesn't belong to you. You destroyed our relationship. I want you to leave her alone. If you leave her alone, I know she'll come back to me." Jonathan turned to Miranda's stroller and picked up the drowsy baby. "What a pretty little girl." He turned back to Bianca, a strange smile on his face. "Certainly you wouldn't choose Maggie over this little cherub would you?

"Give her to me!" Bianca stepped forward scared for her little girl.

"Promise you'll stay away from Maggie," Jonathan's voice hardened.

Aidan let Reggie and Greenlee into the apartment and asked them to wait while he took the final boxes to Bianca. As he was moving to the door Maggie and Steve arrived. He stopped to explain the situation and let Steve go home. Maggie was already emotionally exhausted from the day and didn't think she could stand to talk about Jonathan anymore tonight. Plus she knew the sooner Aidan heard Greenlee out the sooner everyone would leave. So she offered to take the boxes downstairs for him. On Maggie's insistence Aidan agreed. Greenlee was always prone to exaggeration but he needed to know if she had actually found something.

As she got to the basement, the sound of Jonathan's voice froze Maggie in her tracks. She thought about bolting for Aidan when she heard Jonathan say, "Promise you'll stay away from Maggie. I'd hate to think this little one would get hurt."

"Please, give me Miranda." Bianca's scared voice startled Maggie into action. There was no way she was going to let anyone hurt either Miranda or Bianca. And she was fearless when she was angry.

Maggie stepped into view. "Jonathan, give Miranda back to Bianca."

"Maggie. Bianca said you weren't here," Jonathan said with a false smile.

"I just got here, give Miranda to Bianca."

"Of course, if you'll come with me," Jonathan bargained.

"Yes," Maggie didn't hesitate.

Jonathan handed the now fussy child over to her scared mother. Clasping Miranda tightly to her, Bianca moved quickly out of the room. She stopped beside Maggie not wanting to leave her alone with Jonathan. Maggie turned to her friend. "Take Miranda upstairs Bianca. I'll be alright." Bianca started to protest when Jonathan step forward and grabbed Maggie's arm. It was then Bianca realized that getting to Aidan quickly was the safest solution for everyone. She rushed for the elevator. The 20th floor is a long way to travel when you're frantic.

Maggie watched Bianca disappear around the corner. She knew her best choice was to stall and hope that Aidan arrived before she was forced to leave with Jonathan.

"Let's get out of here." Jonathan said as he pulled on her arm. His hand felt like a vice.

"Hold one. Let me put these down." She still held the boxes. Jonathan let her go, grabbed the boxes and tossed them into the storeroom. As he turned his back, Maggie tried to put some distance between them but he was on her instantly.

"Where'ya going, Maggie?" Jonathan laughed stiffly.

"I was going upstairs to get my bag." Maggie improvised.

"I'll get your bag later. You're done with Bianca." He said, hatred showing in his eyes.

"I won't go anywhere with you unless you promise to never bother Bianca or Miranda again." Trying to protect her best friend, Maggie had just said the wrong thing. Jonathan shoved her against the wall so hard her breath momentarily left her. "You don't care about me. All you care about is her. It's always been about Bianca."

"No, Jonathan," Maggie gasped, "It's not about Bianca it's about us. She's not the one who caused this." She tried to move past him but he grabbed her and slammed her back against the wall driving tears to her eyes. He pinned her there, his hands on her collarbones and thumbs pressing against her windpipe. "I loved you Maggie, I didn't mean to hurt you. But you never loved me."

"Jonathan, stop! You're choking me." She gasped out.

"Say you never loved me." Jonathan demanded.

Bianca rushed into her apartment screaming for Aidan. Without hesitation Aidan was in the elevator, Reggie on his heals. Greenlee took Miranda from a frantic Bianca and sent her back down to Maggie. Bianca ran yelling "call 911" as she left.

Jonathan stepped closer to Maggie and tightened his grip. "Say it!"

Growing dizzy, Maggie brought her knee up as hard and fast as she could. Unfortunately though she connected it was only a glancing blow. It did startle him enough so he let go and stepped back. His immediate response was to lash out and he caught her across the bottom of her chin with his blow. Had he not been distracted by his own pain he would have knock her senseless. Still enraged by her action, he punched her in the stomach just as Aidan grabbed him from behind. He hit Maggie hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She collapsed to her knees and doubled over, her forehead on the floor.

Aidan and Reggie pinned Jonathan to the wall. Reggie drove his fist hard into Jonathan stomach. "That's for hitting Maggie."

Bianca rounded the corner to see Maggie doubled over on the floor. "Maggie!" she screamed and slid to her knees beside her. Maggie still fighting for breath did not answer. Bianca reached out and touched Maggie's back. "Oh God, Maggie say something." Tears started streaming down Bianca face. Maggie finally realizing Bianca was there threw herself into her friend's arms and clung there trying to regain her breath.

Jonathan pinned to the wall, gasping, kept saying, "she hit me" as if that excused his actions. Sirens sounded in the distance.

As Maggie regained her breath she realized Bianca was crying. Pulling back to look at Bianca she said "Its alright, I'm alright Bianca." Seeing Maggie face for the first time Bianca gasped. Maggie's lip was split and swollen, her chin turning red. "You're not alright; we have to get you to a doctor." Bianca touched her face gently. "I don't need a doctor for a fat lip. Honestly, I will be alright. That is if you stop crying." Maggie tried to tease. When that didn't work she started to apologize. "I am so sorry Jonathan came after you and Miranda."

"She's lying, I never hurt Bianca." Jonathan said vehemently. Aidan yanked Jonathan's arm behind his back. "We saw what you did, we're witnesses. You are going to jail." Aidan turned to Reggie, "I'm sure those police sirens are for him. I'm going to take him upstairs. Why don't you help the girls back to Bianca's?" As Aidan manhandled Jonathan to the elevator, Reggie moved over to Maggie.

"Can you stand up?" Bianca asked, worried. "Sure." Maggie said sounding more confident than she felt. Bianca and Reggie helped Maggie rise, but as she stood Maggie's knees gave way and Reggie scooped her into his arms.

"This is ridicules Reggie, I can walk."

"I know. But I want to carry you."

Embarrassed, Maggie batted her eyes at Reggie and joked, "My hero." Bianca and Reggie looked across Maggie at each other. They knew who the true hero was. Bianca grabbed Miranda's empty stroller and with Maggie in Reggie's arms the three headed upstairs.

Reggie carried Maggie all the way to the sofa and gently set her down, noting her wince when he did so. Greenlee entered from Miranda's bedroom as soon as the door opened.

"Oh, My God, Maggie! What happened?" No one answered.

Bianca had regained her composure and was in full take charge mode. "Reggie, please get ice for Maggie's chin. Greenlee how is Miranda?"

"Sleeping like an angel." Greenlee replied and added, "Tell me what happened."

"Maggie, if you won't see a doctor can I at least ask Anita to come by and make sure your okay?"

Reggie piped in. "I think it's more that just a fat lip, Mags. Bianca's right."

With the two of them double teaming her Maggie acquiesced.

"I'm going to check on Miranda, and then call Anita," Bianca said as she left the room.

"Will somebody tell me what happened?" Greenlee whined frustration starting to show. Maggie gave a cursory explanation to Greenlee while Reggie and Bianca were busy. Bianca reentered the room in time to hear Greenlee start on a colorful tirade about Jonathan. "Greenlee enough, Maggie doesn't need to hear this right now." She moved quickly to Maggie, who was seated with her head back, eyes closed and a bag of ice on her chin. Reggie, coming to Maggie's rescue, suggested to Greenlee they go downstairs to talk to the police about Jonathan.

Maggie was relieved when the room quieted with Reggie and Greenlee's exit. She opened her eyes to see Bianca beside her. Bianca took the ice bag from her and started gently cleaning the blood off her lip. After a moment of working in silence, Bianca said quietly, "Thank you."

"What do you mean thank you?" a surprised Maggie asked.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue yet again."

"Your rescue? If it wasn't for me Jonathan wouldn't have gone after you in the first place." Maggie said incredulously.

"Maggie, hold still and be quiet."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Shhh. Jonathan is to blame not you. You've always been there for me. Whenever I've been frightened by something or someone you've always made it better. It was no different tonight. I just can't stand that you got hurt. I wish Anita would get here." Tears started to form in Bianca's eyes again.

"Can I talk now?"

"I'm finished" Bianca nodded turning away as she put the lid on the hydrogen peroxide bottle.

"I will always be there for you and Miranda. No matter what." Maggie said has she reached out to wipe a tear that had escaped down Bianca cheek. Bianca reached up and took Maggie's hand from her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers.

"You're amazing, you know. Look at me. I'm a mess. I should be the one consoling you. You are my rock, Maggie Stone."

"Rock. Stone. Not much difference. Besides, you doctored my lip beautifully." Maggie said trying to lighten the moment. Bianca tried to smile. "I just don't think it has sunk in yet. I feel sort of detached," Maggie admitted squeezing Bianca's hand.

The door bell rang. Bianca handed Maggie the ice bag and answered the door. Anita had come straight from her job as a physician's assistant. She could at least ascertain if Maggie needed to see a doctor.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," Bianca said gratefully.

"No problem. They just took Jonathan away. Aidan and a patrolman will be up here in a minute. The police need to get a statement from both you and Maggie. They're just finishing up with Reggie and Greenlee." Anita crossed to Maggie.

"How are you, Maggie?"

"Great, as you can see." Maggie removed the ice bag to show Anita her bruised chin.

"Ouch. I'm glad you called me." Anita crossed to sit so she could examine the injury as Bianca stood anxiously by. She examined it thoroughly making sure there were no apparent broken bones or loose teeth in the process. "Well it's going to get worse looking before it gets better, but I think you'll be okay. Ice is certainly the right thing, at least for the moment. Is that the only place he hurt you?" Anita had talked to Reggie briefly and was pretty sure there were other injuries. Before Maggie could answer the doorbell rang again.

Aidan had brought the patrolman up to take the girl's statements. Anita moved off the sofa so Bianca could join Maggie. The girls sat side by side as they gave their statements. Bianca went first and as she told her part of the story Maggie could feel her temper rise again.

"That bastard! I'll do anything to put him in jail for the rest of his life."

"We can put him in jail for a long time if you're willing to press charges Maggie," Aidan said.

"Damn right I will. Anything to keep him away from Miranda or Bianca."

Anita smiled at Maggie's protectiveness toward Bianca and her child. The love in Bianca eyes when she turned to Maggie was obvious to those in the room, including Maggie. It took her breath away.

The patrolman cleared his throat and told Maggie, "I need as much detail as possible about what went on downstairs between you and Jonathan if we are going to make the charges stick. He's claiming you provoked him. That you hit him first." Anita and Bianca started vehemently protesting.

Maggie planned to gloss over what Jonathan did to her for Bianca's sake but realized that wasn't possible now. She took Bianca's hand to reassure her and said, "I didn't hit him, I kneed him in the groin, but that's because he was choking me." She then proceeded to give them the details. By the time she finished Bianca had her hand so tight it almost hurt. She turned to Bianca and said earnestly, "I really am alright. But I could use a glass of water, please." Unable to speak, Bianca nodded and got up immediately. Bianca needed a moment and the water was a perfect excuse. She wanted to be strong for Maggie but she was close to tears again.

The policeman finished by the time Bianca returned with Maggie's water. Both she and Maggie promise they would come to the station during the week to sign a written statement.

As Aidan closed the door behind him Anita came over to Maggie. "Maggie, you need to be checked out by a doctor."

"I'm fine. Honestly, nothing really hurts. Not even my chin"

"It's the adrenaline. When it wears off, I'm afraid you are going to be in pain. Plus there could be serious injuries."

"Please, Maggie," Bianca entreated taking her hand again.

"I'm so tired Bianca. I don't want to spend the night sitting in the Emergency Room. I promise I'm fine. I'll go to the clinic tomorrow."

Bianca and Anita looked at each other. "Alright," Anita said. "Under two conditions; you let me check you out as thoroughly as I can and if I find any sign of a broken rib or internal damage you go to the ER tonight. If I don't find anything you let Bianca take you to the clinic first thing tomorrow."

"Deal." Maggie agreed.

Anita poked and prodded enough that she felt Maggie was in no immediate danger. But only a doctor would know for sure. She noted that every time Maggie winced or jumped so did Bianca. It was like examining two people at once, except the exam seemed to be harder on Bianca than her patient. Maggie didn't look pretty either. There was some bad bruising in several places. She caught Bianca's eye when they uncover the finger bruises on her shoulders and neck. If a thought could kill Jonathan was a dead man. As the exam progressed Maggie became more and more withdrawn. Anita could tell the adrenaline was starting to wear off. When she finished, Maggie asked if she could take a bath. Both Anita and Bianca agreed a soak in the tub might do her a world of good. Bianca sent Maggie into the master bath and walked Anita to the door.

"I don't need to tell you to keep an eye on her," Anita said to Bianca. "And get her to the doctor first thing tomorrow. She needs to have x-rays to determine the true extent of the damage."

"I wish she would go tonight," Bianca fretted.

"I don't think she is in any real danger. But, I imagine it's going to be a rough night for her. She's just now starting to feel the effects of what Jonathan did to her. Frankly, I think she is better off being with you then stuck in a cold ER cubicle."

"Is there anything I should do?"

"Go ahead and give her a couple of ibuprofen. But I'm afraid a lot of what she's going to feel will be emotional not just physical. The best thing you can do is be there when it really hits home. She's lucky she has you."

"I'm lucky I have her"

"I'm off tomorrow morning so if you want me to watch Miranda call me. And call me tonight if you need to" Anita said as she left.

Bianca grabbed some ibuprofen and Maggie's water and went immediately toward the bathroom to check on Maggie. She found her standing in the middle of the master bedroom, not moving.

"Maggie, I thought you where going to take a bath?"

"I can't get my shirt off." Maggie seemed almost embarrassed.

Bianca breath caught. "Here, I can do it. Take these first." Bianca handed her the ibuprofen. She then gently and carefully pulled Maggie's sweater over her head. Bianca had to hold back a gasp when she saw the bruises on Maggie's back. "Come on." Bianca moved her to the bathroom. She filled the tub and turned on the whirlpool jets adding some foaming bath oil for her. "I'll bring you a robe and your things. Do you need help getting in?"

"No, I think I can do it. Thanks."

Bianca left her alone shutting the door behind. But she didn't like how Maggie sounded. She wasn't going to leave her in the tub for long, at least not without checking on her frequently.

Maggie slid into the hot bubbling water slowly. At first it didn't feel that good. But after a minute or two she realized how tense she was. She eased her head back and closed her eyes. An image of Jonathan slammed into her mind. She sat up with a gasp. The sharp action shot through her bruised muscles and she let out a moan.

Bianca was just bringing Maggie's bag into the bedroom when she heard her moan. She rushed to the door and knocked. "Maggie, you okay?"

"Fine."

She didn't sound fine. "I have your things, can I come in?" She didn't wait for the answer. "Here's a robe for you when you're ready." Bianca could see the pain in Maggie's eyes. She was trying to find an excuse to stay when Maggie timidly ask, "Would you mind staying? I could use the company."

Bianca's presence in the room made Maggie feel better. "Talk to me while I soak. What have you and Miranda been up to?" Bianca perched on the counter and started telling cute Miranda stories. Maggie watched Bianca's joy as she talked about her daughter. After a minute or two, she slowly leaned back and closed her eyes again. This time images of Miranda and Bianca floated before her. The sound of Bianca's voice and the churning hot water began to ease the tension away. She thought "I want to be a part of this family."

Bianca smiled when she heard Maggie. Maggie had unconsciously said it out loud.

Miranda cried out as Jonathan snatched her up. "No, Jonathan! Let her go! Jonathan, NO!" Maggie screamed as she fought her way out of the tub. Bianca caught her and wrapping her in the robe held her tight. "Maggie, it's okay. It's okay. Its just the baby monitor. Miranda's fine. She's fine." Maggie looked up at Bianca realizing where she was. "Miranda's crying?" Maggie said with such fear in her eyes that it brought a lump to Bianca's throat. "She's fine. I promise. Its time for her bottle. You want to go see her?" Maggie nodded letting Bianca slip her arms into the robe and cinched the belt. The two went arm and arm to Miranda's bedroom.

As Bianca picked Miranda up she stopped crying. When she turned to show Maggie that the child was fine, there were tears streaming down Maggie's face. Bianca simply handed the child to her. Maggie hugged Miranda tightly and closed her eyes with a sigh. "I won't let him hurt you, I promise." She whispered. Bianca unable to help herself wrapped her arms around them both. They stood together swaying slightly.

Then Miranda grabbed firmly onto Maggie's nose. Bianca broke the hug with a laugh, and went to fetch her daughter's bottle. At her suggestion Maggie sat on the sofa feeding Miranda. Bianca watched the two people she cared for most in this tender moment, her heart full. When they were finished, Maggie carried her back into the nursery and laid her in the crib. She turned to Bianca. "When you're with her all the bad things go away." Bianca knew exactly what she meant.

As they left the room, Bianca asked, "Do you want to finish your bath?"

"No, I'm done with that for the evening. I think I'll go put on my pjs."

Bianca went to clean out Miranda's bottle and empty the whirlpool. Bianca found Maggie sitting in the living room when she finished.

"Hey, let me change the sheets in the guestroom then you can go to bed."

"No. I don't want to go to sleep." Maggie said without looking up.

"Okay, but I still need to change the sheets for you."

"No, I mean I can't sleep."

"Maggie you need to sleep, you're exhausted." Worried, Bianca sat down beside her. "Are you hurting too much?" Bianca reached out and brushed a strand of Maggie's hair back so she could see her face. The haunted expression in Maggie's eye scared her.

"I can't close my eyes." A tear slid down Maggie's cheek. "Every time I close my eyes I see him. He won't go away. I want him to go away." She was no longer able to hold back the tears.

"It's my fault. I let him into my life, everyone's life," She started to sob.

Bianca gently wrapped her arms around Maggie and pulled her tight to her, rocking her as the sobs tore through her friend. Hurting for her, Bianca cried silently along with her. She had never seen Maggie like this before. She cursed Jonathan Lavery for doing this to the woman she loved.

As Maggie's sobs quieted, Bianca said, "Come with me to bed. I'll be there to protect you against your nightmares." They crawled into the big bed, Maggie once again in Bianca's arms, her head resting on Bianca's chest. Maggie fell asleep listening to Bianca's steady heartbeat. Bianca and Maggie both slept fitfully. Maggie, though exhausted, woke crying several times. Bianca woke to hold her each time.

When morning came Bianca slipped out of bed to tend to Miranda before the baby could wake Maggie. She was torn between letting Maggie sleep and getting her to the doctor right away. She opted for letting her sleep. After changing and feeding Miranda, she carried her young child into the master bedroom to check on Maggie and found her awake. Maggie looked awful. Though the swelling on her lip had gone down the bruise had grown. Her complexion was grey and she looked exhausted. But Maggie brightened when she saw them.

"Hey, I thought you might like a little Miranda time." Bianca said, glad she had brought Miranda in with her.

"Everyone could use Miranda time" Maggie said as she started to sit up. Maggie stopped in mid sit-up, moaning and closing her eyes against the pain. "Oh, shouldn't have done that." She said as she eased herself back down.

"Maggie, what is it!" Bianca rushed to her side.

"Don't know. Stomach hurts." Maggie said letting her breath out slowly, eyes squeezed shut.

"That's it. We're going to the clinic right now! I'm calling Anita."

"If that means I have to move I don't think so."

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" Bianca threatened, partially serious.

"What?" Maggie's eyes popped open. "No! Of course not!"

"Maggie, you promised last night."

"I know. It's just going to take a bit of doing to get moving."

"Oh. Okay. I'll help. Let me call Anita first. Be right back." The fact that Maggie didn't put up more of an argument was not a good sign.

By the time Anita arrived they had Maggie dressed in sweat pants and tee-shirt.

"Hey. How is she?" Anita said when Bianca opened the door.

"Putting on a brave act."

"It's not an act. I am brave." Maggie joked as she carefully walked to the door.

Neither girl even pretended to laugh.

After a thorough exam, Maggie's visit to the clinic revealed a torn stomach muscle but no broken bones or internal damage. The doctor wrapped her stomach requesting she keep the wrap on for 2 to 3 days, recommended ice for the next 24 hours and gave her a pain pill to get home on and a prescription for more. Maggie was going to have to spend at least the next week being tended to by Bianca. Neither girl seemed to mind.

By the time they got back to Bianca's apartment, Maggie was high. Anita and Miranda were in the living room when Bianca steered her friend through the door.

"Miranda Mimo Munchkin Moo!" Maggie chuckled as she weaved immediately to the child. She was reaching for Miranda when Bianca screamed at her.

"Maggie, stop! You're not supposed to pick up anything even Miranda."

"Spoil sport" Maggie pouted, and then started swaying. Anita put a hand out to steady her and looked a Bianca.

"I think she's loopy from the pain meds. She has a torn stomach muscle." Bianca explained.

"Loopy? I'm stoned. Stoned Stone." Maggie sniggered. "Woops, I think I better sit down. My knees aren't working." Bianca and Anita guided her over to the sofa and eased her down. "Loopy Stoned Stone." Maggie giggled.

"This is going to be fun." Bianca said sarcastically. "Is the medicine supposed to make her act this way?"

"Well not usually, but people can have different reactions. I think it's probably to strong a dose for her. Next time try giving her half with some food."

"Is it dangerous?"

"I doubt it. My guess is she will be asleep in a few minutes. Though to be on the safe side wake her up every hour for the next couple to make sure she is responsive."

"And if she's not responsive?" Bianca said eyes wide.

"Call me. Don't worry; I'm sure she is going to be fine. I'd stick around if I thought there was any real danger. "

"Stoned loopy Stone." Maggie snorted.

Anita laughed. "Hey, I'd stick around just to watch the fun if I didn't have to work. She's kind of cute when she's stoned."

"Stoned stoner Stone!"

God, what's going to happen next? Bianca thought.

Anita was right; Maggie was asleep on the sofa within ten minutes. Even the ice bag Bianca placed on her stomach didn't wake her.

When the first full hour of Maggie's slumber rolled around Bianca almost hated to wake her. But it was time for more ice and Anita had said to check. Waking her took a bit of doing and it scared Bianca for a second. Maggie opened her eyes to see her worried friend looking down at her.

"Wow, I must be dreaming." Maggie reached up and pulled Bianca into a toe-curling kiss. When they broke from the kiss a surprised Bianca said, "Maggie, do you even know who you just kiss?"

"Mm huh, I kissed Bianca. I always kiss Bianca in my dreams." Maggie laid back, her eyes shut.

"Why in your dreams?" Bianca whispered her heart in her throat.

"Because I love Bianca, I always have. It scares me."

"Why are you scared?"

"She doesn't love me back.

"That's not true." Bianca ran her hand through Maggie's hair.

"No one ever loves me back. I thought if I told her it would make a difference. I should have known. It never does.

"I was so blind. I never meant to hurt you." Bianca quietly lamented.

"Hurt me? You mean Jonathan. I tried so hard to make Jonathan love me. But he hit me. What did I do wrong?"

"Shh. You didn't do anything wrong." Bianca continued to stroke her hair.

My mother, I loved her. But she told me that I didn't deserve to be loved."

"Oh, my Maggie, you're wrong. You deserve to be loved. I love you. I love you so much. I would be lost without you." Bianca kissed her with all the tender love she could give.

"See, I knew this was a dream. But why is my stomach cold?" She murmured falling back to sleep.

Bianca sat there taking in what just happened. She understood Maggie's fear a little better. She had assumed it was all wrapped up in the "girl- girl" thing and maybe that was some of it. But it wasn't just that. Nobody had ever returned Maggie's love. She had grown up without it. Bianca's heart broke a little for her friend. She would prove to Maggie she deserved to be loved. She didn't care how long it took. Maggie would know she loved her.

Waking Maggie the second time was much easier. Maggie was more focused if somewhat annoyed. Bianca was able to get her to move to the bedroom. She crawled in beside her and both girls took a long nap with Miranda between them.

When Maggie woke she was alone in the dark bedroom and it took her a moment to realize where she was. She wandered into the kitchen looking for Bianca and found her with Aidan.

Both Bianca and Aidan turned to Maggie when she entered. "How are you feeling?" Bianca said moving quickly to Maggie.

"Better. Hey Aidan, what's up?" It was obvious to Maggie that she had interrupted something important.

"Hello Maggie, I was just telling Bianca that, unfortunately, Jonathan made bail."

Maggie reached for Bianca saying "We have to keep Jonathan away from Bianca and Miranda!"

"There you go again trying to protect me when you're the one that needs protection." Bianca said amazed. You can hardly stand. Come sit down." Bianca sat Maggie at the kitchen table.

"The truth is you both need protection. Though I don't think Jonathan will come near here, I don't want you going anywhere without someone. I've already talked to Steve and Reggie. One of us will be with you outside of this apartment at all times."

"For how long?" Bianca asked

"For as long as it takes."

"That's not fair to you guys." Maggie protested.

"It's not up for discussion. Look at you, Maggie. Do you want that to happen again? And I know you don't want anything to happen to Bianca or Miranda."

"There has got to be a better way." Maggie was saying when the doorbell rang. It startled both girls. Bianca feeling a little foolish remembered she had ordered take out. Aidan went with her to the door. When they returned with the food, Bianca and Aidan were discussing what Bianca had to do during the week.

"I don't have much to do anyway, Aidan. I want to be here for Maggie. I've already called work"

"You don't have to do that, Bianca. I can take care of myself."

"I know but I want to." Bianca smiled setting a plate of Chinese food in front of Maggie. Do you want to have Chinese with us, Aidan?"

"No, I've eaten. I will check in with you tomorrow then." Bianca saw Aidan to the door. "Don't open this door until you see who it is." Aidan warned as he left.

When Bianca got back to the kitchen, Maggie was staring at her food.

"Is it okay? I thought Kung Pao chicken was your favorite?"

"I love Kung Pao. Thanks." Maggie said picking up her chopsticks.

They ate silently for awhile, Bianca watching Maggie push her food around on the plate. "Alright, what is it? Talk to me Maggie."

"I've made such a mess of your life. I've put you and Miranda in danger. You're stuck taking care of me. Now, you practically have to ask permission to leave your apartment. I am so sorry."

"Maggie, will you stop apologizing. This is not your fault."

"I think the best solution is for me to leave."

"You can't leave. Besides we're safer together then apart. Aidan still would have to watch us both."

"No, I mean leave town."

"What?"

"It makes sense. If I left town and let Jonathan know I was going, he'd have no reason to come after you."

"That's not fair. Once again you're altering you life because of Jonathan." Bianca protested.

"But you would have your life back."

"You're part of my life. I wouldn't have you."

"But if it means you and Miranda are safe, that's more important."

"What about you? What about your happiness?"

"I would be safer too. I'll be okay. I'm good at leaving."

"Are you trying to run again?"

"No. Yeah, I guess. But not from you, I promise, but for you and Miranda."

Bianca got up and took her plate to the sink. She needed a moment to think. Life without Maggie wasn't something she wanted to contemplate. Maggie went back to pushing her food around on her plate.

"So you really want to leave?" Bianca said leaning against the counter.

"Yes. I could leave Pine Valley without looking back if you weren't here. It's just… going to be lonely without you."

Bianca smiled. "What if we went together?" Maggie wasn't sure she heard correctly.

"I haven't said anything but they want me in the Paris office. I didn't want to think about it until I knew you were okay." Bianca moved to sit at the table. "If you really want to leave we could go together."

"What? When?" Maggie said full of hope.

"As soon as you're well enough to travel and we can get packed. That is if you want?"

"Want? You, Miranda and me in Paris?" Tears filled her eyes.

"The three of us together, a family." Bianca said taking Maggie's hand across the table.

"For how long?"

"For as long as you want. No pressure."

"Is forever okay?" Maggie said wiping her tears.

"Forever is almost long enough." Bianca beamed.

Maggie finally took a bite of her Kung Pao chicken.


End file.
